How Do You Like It
by Valexian rose
Summary: Rey loved Rose, and she loved Finn, so when they got engaged she wanted to show her support. She didn't know it meant going to a bachelorette party.


The proposal was both expected and a shock. If Rey was honest she saw it coming from over a million miles away, she had seen the budding relationship from day one when Finn met Rose at some convention she couldn't recall. He had brought her home and instantly Rey saw why he was so taken by her.

Rose was a simple girl, sweet and energetic. Her Asian and Pacific Islander features were cute and her behavior was charming. Almost as instantly Rey was in love with the small woman, and they became fast friends. The trio would explore the unknown together, go out on the town and hit up clubs, even if bars weren't really Rey's thing. They did nearly everything together, and when Finn thought neither women were paying attention, he would shoot his adoring glances over to the small Asian.

Really it was only a matter of time, Rey realized one night. It was on one of their "stay-in" nights, where they would game, watch movies, and drink. Rey had ingested a decent amount of alcohol that night and was already curled up in her bean bag with a heavy blanket and some memes. Finn had just kicked Rose's sorry ass at some video game Rey couldn't remember, though his victory was attributed to how tired Rose was that night.

Finn had seemed at a loss, but resolute in his next choice, he told Rey to have a good night and took Rose to his room to make sure she slept comfortably. Somewhere in the nearly year and a half, the three had been friends, Finn and Rose drifted beyond the line of friends and became something more. The night he took her to bed in the literal sense, Rey was sure that one day Rose Tico would take the name of Niima.

So when Finn and Rose returned to the now shared apartment between the three with bright smiles and new jewelry on their fingers, Rey did her best to pretend she hadn't already known.

Rose was more than excited, calling her parents the next morning and already talking about wedding plans. She had gone so far as to invite some co-workers, and her older sister Paige, who was on the other side of the country for school. Talking about wedding plans soon turned into actually planning and hiring an assistant to schedule a venue. Conversations at lunch between Rey and Rose became about "Which color do you think the napkins should be?" and, "Crystal glassware is a bit much, but having standard champaign flutes feels so standard."

The most that Rey could do was be happy for her friend, even if she became flippant and a little over eager sometimes, Rey did her best to support Rose's choices.

The taller brunette woman did not share excitement over the idea of marriage. To her, marriage was a cage, chains willfully put on, a commitment to someone who might not truly feel the same way. Rey couldn't imagine giving up her freedoms, her independence. When she voiced her feelings she was met with the harsh rebuke of, "Well Rey honey its a journey you take together," and, "You don't want to be _alone_ forever, do you?". Rey quickly learned not to voice her own feelings on the apparent life milestone.

Of course, Rey didn't want to be alone forever, but she was comfortable in her bubble. In her opinion, people were too loud, self-centered, and judgemental for her to let them in. Finn had been her only good friend since childhood as a product of circumstance. Rose had joined in on the picture because Rey loved seeing her brother happy. Overall, Rey was content by herself and her books.

The other problem with finding a romantic partner was that most weren't her type. The men and boys she had attracted in life were all airheads. Interested in feeding their ego and mashing down insecurities. Once, Rey had enjoyed the attention, but after a few dates gone awry and one-sided conversations, she closed the book on her romantic life.

Now, Rey couldn't deny that there was a small tug inside her chest when she saw Finn and Rose have a quiet moment over breakfast, or appeared to be in sync when it came to planning. She chalked it up to being lonely and got herself a cat she lovingly named Porg.

The months went by, and eventually, the engaged couple got themselves an apartment together. They asked if Rey would be alright by herself as a courtesy, and despite the growing hole in her chest, Rey knew the pair needed some privacy.

Their tradition of "Stay-in" nights became Rey's own movie night, the couple often too busy to come over or make time for the old tradition. Bitterly Rey curled up on her beanbag and watched movies, her white speckled cat would cause some mischief in the night but would settle at her feet sometime in the fourth title.

She had gotten so used to little contact with her friends, that when Rose invited her to the wedding, and subsequent bachelorette party, she was surprised. Over the phone, Rose had described the outing as a "girls night", that the group would just go to a club and another venue to hang out and celebrate. Clubbing meant dresses, and heels, the two things that Rey did not care for. Still, she agreed, she missed Rose and her bubbly behavior.

Rey got to work, doing her best to shop online for something both presentable and comfortable. As nice as some of the expensive 5-inch heels looked, she was sure she'd end up killing herself by the end of the night. So she got something practical, something somewhat modest, because she was there for Rose and not the attention of men the group would no doubt receive.

The night arrived, and Rey found herself anxious to see her friend. She dressed quickly and stuck to the minimal amount of makeup, a little mascara, and a shimmery lip gloss. When she took a look in the mirror, she allowed herself a brief word of encouragement. The shoulderless black dress was more of a gown than fit for clubbing, but it hugged her minimal bust and her boyish hips in a way that was almost flattering. In the last minutes of her departure, Rey set out some food for Porg and gave him a few pats, telling him to watch the house while she was gone.

Rose was waiting for her downstairs standing in front of a limousine, Rey tried to set her shoulders back before the luxury, and embraced her giddy friend, "Rey! You look beautiful," The smaller woman gushed,

"Not as much as you," Rey offered, "How are you?"

"Excited," Rose said, moving to get in the car, "Nervous, but I'm happy you're here," Her face was filled with sincerity, and her smile genuine. Rey's heart squeezed for her friend and slid into the car beside her.

There was a small group of women there, few that Rey recognized, but she met eyes with Paige, Rose's older sister and gave a timid smile of greeting. The group easily fell into a conversation, champaign had been provided by the driver, and a few took the opportunity to drink. Paige had made her way closer to Rey, in a way that was like two souls seeking refuge in a storm. Rey's side was elbowed softly, and their thighs bumped together due to proximity, still, she smiled at her other friend, "Paige, you were able to pull away from school,"

"Yeah," She nodded, and for a moment Rey was distracted by the soft dusting of glitter on the woman's face, "School is rough right now, but I've gotten some direction from other instructors. What are you doing here, Rey?"

"Just trying to be supportive," The brunette offered, still looking at Rose as she laughed with the others, "She seems so happy,"

"Yeah," Paige sighed, though it was one of decompression, "I don't think I could do it," Rey turned to her friend again, frowning thoughtfully,

"What do you mean, get married?" Paige nodded,

"School means too much to me, you know?" She looked over at her sister again, "I couldn't imagine giving up all the hard work I've put into it,"

"Rose would argue that your partner should support you, and that when you fall in love you'll change your mind," Rey's tone was slightly bitter, she knew that Rose had meant well, and had probably given the unsolicited advice because she herself felt she met her soul mate. Rey wasn't sure such a thing existed. Paige seemed to laugh at the words, "That sounds like Rose, she has a very romantic outlook on life," The tone was fond,

"Maybe that's why she collects pragmatic people," Rey mused, "Still, I'm very happy for her,"

"What about you, Rey?" Paige asked,

"What about me?"

"Have you found someone yet?"

"Oh, I'm not looking," Paige raised an eyebrow, "I'm happy with Porg, and work is doing okay,"

"At some point tonight, someone is going to tell you that you're next," Paige laughed and elbowed her friend,

"Oh god, I hope not," Rey covered her face, but smiled when she looked up again, "You know, I wouldn't mind if someone did fall in front of me, almost like the universe intervened, I think I might give it a chance," Paige then got ahold of two flutes of champagne, passing one to Rey she lifted her own and smiled, "I could drink to that."

The club they arrived at was the surprise venue, Rose and Finn had purchased the back and upstairs area of the club for the night. The boys would have the back, and the girls would have upstairs respectively. Another thing Rose failed to mention was what kind of club it was, so when Rey stepped into the black light floor and bar, she gasped in shock.

It was more of a lounge than a party atmosphere, men and women alike gathered around darkened tables and relaxed into couches. The bar was manned by two and lit up with soft purples, reds, and blues. The music was electronic but slow, it lacked the house pop and beat she was used to. But what had surprised her the most was the pole, platform, and man dancing before a mixed crowd.

It was a lady's bar, but by the mixed crowd, Rey was sure it was more than that. Rey watched the group move upstairs, so she peeled away toward the bar, she would need a drink or two tonight. After ordering her drink the bartender was kind enough to talk to her, "First time?"

"Here? Yeah, my friend is getting married," She explained, still uncomfortable and trying not to look behind her at the mostly nude man dancing. The bartender gave her a smile and gave her some advice, "There's a strict 'no-touch' rule unless the dancer gives explicit permission. If you're with the party upstairs, your dancers have already been reserved, you can find the listed rules for the night in one of the black menu's, review it to see if a dancer is okay with certain things"

"The rules would change?" Rey frowned, "Why?" The bartender shrugged,

"Some pay extra and the performers are willing for the money," suddenly Rey wanted to go home. The idea of selling yourself for cash upset her, she couldn't imagine some of the uncomfortable situations some of the performers must have experienced for the sake of eating the next day. She shivered and tried not to think of what that pressure might have felt like, she avoided wondering just how much Rose had paid for the night. Her drink being set in front of her pulled her from her revulsion and she gave a half-smile to the bartender.

Rey moved up the stairs slowly, trying to gather her thoughts and plaster a smile on for Rose. The woman in question was excitedly chatting with a few of her friends on the couch, ordering drinks from a waitress in black, the other bartender, Rey realized. She made her way over to a chair somewhere close to a corner, her eyes falling on one of those dark menus that the bartender mentioned.

Planting herself on the surprisingly soft seat, she took a long sip of her drink. Then her hands moved on their own accord, the menu open on her lap as she read the laminated pages. Idly she appreciated the font and the lighting of the area. The dim lights above and around her offering an almost comforting glow compared to the strobe and blacklights of the area below. She searched the page for the section she was looking for, skimming over the drinks and some of the snack items. Then to her surprise, there were _other_ items for sale, things like riding crops, leashes, hand cuffs, and other things to use in the presence of a dancer.

Rey almost slammed the thin book closed, but instead took another long sip of her drink. She couldn't imagine what that was like, using things like that. Rey had slept with people before, it was ungratifying, insignificant, and usually boring. She hadn't thought about other, darker avenues that sex or bedroom play could take. Hell, half the men she slept with didn't understand the concept of foreplay, there was no reason for her to be curious beyond what little she had experienced.

She was just reading down to the rules and activities the dancers scheduled for tonight had when Rose planted herself firmly beside her. Rey squeaked and closed the menu, blushing furiously at her equally flushed friend, though for a different reason. Rose put her arms around Rey's shoulders, "Hey Rey," She cooed, leaning in close, "Whatcha doin'?"

"You reserved male dancers for us?" Rey asked, still embarrassed,

"Of course I did," Rose said, "Some of us need to relax," Rey didn't know if it was meant as a slight against her frigid behavior, so she let it pass,

"How much did you pay?"

"Oh their standard fee, but I put in some tips for a little extra,"

"Extra?" Rey squeaked, Rose grinned and laughed again,

"Trust me, Rey, you'll love it," Obviously, Rose hadn't really thought the venue through, or the idea of exotic dancers if she assumed Rey would like it. Still, Rose was her friend, and she meant well most of the time. Rey pursued another conversation, "Are the guys here yet?"

"Oh yeah! They're downstairs," Rose shook her head as if remembering something, and then whispered conspiratorially to Rey, "But we aren't supposed to bother them, you won't tell the girls if I go see Finn tonight, will you?"

"You can do what you like, Rose," Rey offered, trying to scoot away from her buzzed friend's grabby hands. Rose pouted, but seemed to accept Rey's response and sat up quickly, she moved and adjusted her dress and smirked, "Try to have fun tonight Rey," And Rose was back into the crowd of friends, laughing. Rey frowned, she wasn't trying to be a party pooper, these kinds of venues just weren't her thing. She flinched when her mind supplied an ex-boyfriends words, "You never want to do anything, you're so fucking boring."

A little soberer than a few minutes ago, Rey took a long drink from her glass and opened up the book again. The rules were simple, the 'no-touch' rule was the first. No verbal abuse was next, you could not hand the dancers cash and have them do something that was not previously agreed upon. If they were uncomfortable around someone or a party, the dancer could stop at any time. If a dancer was a nude dancer, it is their choice whether or not to remove clothing. If a dancer was not a nude dancer, under no circumstances were a guest or party to remove or pay to remove the garment. After reading the rest, Rey felt her shoulders relax a little, rules were in place to ensure the safety of performers. It made her feel slightly better at the level of protection the employees had.

Below the rules, however, was a handwritten note. A list of what could only be stage names were shown, there were three for the party. There was Captain Phasma, an ambiguous name at best, and Rey was confused that Rose had asked for a female dancer as well. General Huxley was another, and the last was Matt Storm. Rey read the brief description that came with each dancer but was pulled from her focus when a drink was set in front of her.

Paige smiled in front of her, a bright blue drink in hand, "It's called an AMF,"

"What is it?"

"A mix of silvers, tequila, some different rums, you'd like it, it's sweet," At Paige's insistence, Rey took a sip and decided her friend had good taste. Paige sat down beside Rey, sipping her own bright drink, "So tell me, how is Chewie, is he still giving you trouble over your brilliant inventions?" Rey broke into a grin for the first time that night and spoke excitedly about work with Paige.

A few more AMF's later and another long island, Rey was feeling warm. The group had been there a few hours and had diverged into a much louder party of women playing drinking games and gossiping about the hottest piece of ass, and who had the worst ex-boyfriend. Paige was rather relaxing to talk to, and if Rey was honest, if she swung that way, she would ask Paige out to dinner. It was a damn shame that she couldn't find someone to appreciate her work and dedication.

A loud gasp and whoops from the table pulled the two women from their conversation, and instantly Rey flushed. Three dancers made their way into and around the upstairs platform, the lights dimmed and a few other blue ones appeared seemingly from nowhere. Rey tried her best not to stare, and to look anywhere else, but there was something about the mostly naked trio that Rey couldn't look away from.

The first she noticed, was tall and pale, he had platinum blonde hair gelled back, he was all lean muscle, and wore chrome body paint. Rey tried not to look too hard at the direction the paint led. The next dancer wore suspenders and fireman pants, he lacked the hat but made up for it with his ginger hair and goatee. He was thinner than the first, but no less defined and had targeted one of Rose's friends. A few squeals and excited noises came from the group, but Rey's attention was stolen by the last performer.

He was huge and adorned in what looked to be leather straps. Rey sucked a breath through her teeth, trying not to think of the way her thighs squeezed together when he moved closer. His shoulders were wide and his chest defined, his core seemed to be knots of steel cable, and lower, he boasted a defined V-shape that dipped into what looked to be leather or spandex pants. Rey blushed furiously and felt decidedly parched, she took a long drink of her 5th AMF as she took in his facial features.

He was close enough for her to pick out thick-framed glasses and dark eyes behind them, his hair was a sandy blonde color, and his skin a porcelain blush speckled with moles. A pair of plush lips sat pink and kissable on his face, accented by his slightly crooked nose and high cheekbones. He was absolutely exotic. The thought made Rey blush even harder.

The dancer came to a stop in front of her, and Rey wished that the seat would devour her to hide his gaze. Paige had vanished from Rey's side, so she was essentially cornered, his lips lifted into a smirk and his voice flowed over her like a fine whiskey, "Would you like me to dance for you?"

"I uh…" Rey fumbled, looking for her drink, she wasn't buzzed enough for this literal god of sex in front of her, "I'm not sure, what's your name?" She managed to ask, finding her drink. He seemed surprised for a moment before the sheen of confidence returned, "Matt Storm, would you like me to do something for you?" That question again, Rey bit her lip and tried to think of an appropriate response, her inhibited brain making it hard to separate the bold from the meek. Rey gestured beside her, "Are you allowed to sit and have a drink?" At this, Matt looked over to the group of women drooling and cheering over the two others, then he gave her another smirk, "I'm sure they won't mind a few minutes,"

He dwarfed the chair he sat in, and his leather pants stretched over the muscles of his thighs before her. Rey blushed and took a breath, "Are you allowed to have a drink?"

"The bartender will bring up some refreshments for us in a few minutes,"

"Oh," Rey squeaked, "How thoughtful," Matt smirked at her again, maybe he was making fun of her. Rey bit her lip, worrying the over bitten flesh, "So, what is it you do?" She asked uneasily,

"I can give you a lap dance, though most prefer a private room,"

"No, no!" Rey shook her head, trying not to think about it, "I mean, God, wrong question," His low laughter made Rey shift in her seat and she began to frown, he was definitely making fun of her. Her brows furrowed when he stopped, "I do have a day job," He told her, the confident flit in his mouth gone, "But it's not as interesting as this. Definitely not to you,"

"Do I really look like some basic office assistant?" Rey asked, then shut her mouth. Embarrassed that her warm buzz had loosened her lips enough. She watched him pause thoughtfully before he gave her a considering look,

"You're a barmaid," He told her, seemingly serious,

"Hell no," Rey laughed, "No I work for an engineering start-up,"

"So I could be interesting to you," He mused, and briefly, Rey wondered if he was flirting with her.

"Maybe," She teased back, "So spill some tea, tell me about yourself Matt," He grinned at her then, as if her suggestion were absurd. He was an exotic dancer, maybe he thought she was kidding. Still, he humored her, "I work for a home renovation company, you know, knocking down walls, remodeling kitchens," Rey's eyes lit up with curiosity,

"Really? Are you working on something now?" He regarded her seriously for a moment, realizing that she was truly curious.

"There's this six-bedroom, two garages, 550 square foot kitchen the boys and I are working right now," He seemed to pause as if thinking about it, "The kitchen is my project, redoing the granite countertops and opening a wall to the living room. The wall accents need to be redone too… are you sure this isn't boring?"

"Well no," Rey assured, curling up in her seat and leaning toward him, "This is something you seem passionate about, how is that boring?"

"You wouldn't rather I perform?" He asked with another smirk, Rey pressed her lips together. Of course, she wanted to look at him, but her thoughts alone were doing enough for her, she didn't think she could handle it if the man did his routine. Slowly, Rey shook her head, but spoke when he seemed a little put-out, "Don't get me wrong," She began, "You're so fucking attractive," She squeaked at herself when he grinned again, "But I'm… I don't...,"

"Are you gay?" He asked her,

"Oh! No, not like that, well, I don't know actually," Rey began to ramble,

"You're uncomfortable," He filled in for her,

"Yes," She breathed, but startled when he made to leave, "But not because of you! Fuck I'm so terrible right now," She laughed humorlessly, she ran a hand through her hair and took a sip of her drink, and then another breath. She saw Matt standing a few feet from her, giving her his full attention, in more places than one. Rey blushed furiously, "I've never done this before, I'm here because Rose is getting married, I'm just her boring friend," Her teeth found her lip for the thousandth time that night, and she waited in a pregnant silence for Matt to say something.

He stepped closer to her, "Would you like to touch me?" He asked her, Rey shivered,

"But the rules say-"

"I'm giving you my permission," He told her, his dark eyes shimmering with something she couldn't identify. Rey wet her lips and dipped her head in a nod, and made to stand up. Fuck he was tall too, and Rey took a breath as she moved closer. He smelled spicy and like man, she trembled and rested her fingertips on the leather straps across his chest, "Promise me you'll stop me if you don't like something," She asked him, he nodded,

"I promise," He chuckled, "Would it help if I touched you?" Rey bit her lip and looked up at him, seeing no ill intent in his expression she nodded once again. His hands were large, and she jumped when they rested on her waist. He removed them as if burned at her reaction, "No, no you're okay," She told him and relaxed her shoulders a little when his heated touch returned.

Slowly, cautious like a bird, Rey brushed her fingers along his chest, following the leather strips, hooking her fingers under the metal rings that connected it all. Her nails gently skimmed the surface of her skin, dipping below his pectorals and down his abdomen. Her body flushed when she realized he really was coiled like steel rope.

Idly, she made note of the way his breath would hitch at her touch, the way she teased him, the way his fingers would grip her waist a little harder. Rey flattened her cool palm against his abdomen earning a hiss, Rey looked up wide-eyed, "Did I hurt-"

"No, you're doing fine," He appraised, "I think my co-workers are getting jealous," Rey's brows furrowed,

"Why would they be jealous?" Matt gave her another one of his smirks, and this close, she noticed the twitch of his lips before it happened,

"I'm flush with a beautiful woman that just wants to touch me," He guided her closer until her hips brushed the chains and leather at his thighs, Rey gasped in surprise, his heat searing into her skin. Her body tightened in response to his touch, heat traveling south and nails scraping his hips.

A low noise similar to a growl vibrated in Matt's chest, and Rey trembled at the sound. She looked up at him through her lashes, her cheeks rosy and lips puffy from being abused, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Very," He told her, his breath was minty and warm on her cheeks,

"Then you're alluring," She told him. Matt laughed and tipped his head back, suddenly Rey wanted to know how he would taste if he would enjoy her licking a stripe over his Adam's apple. Instead, Rey looked down and stepped out of his grasp, immediately missing his body heat. His fingertips slipped from her waist slowly, and he leaned back against the balcony railing. Rey shook her head, "I'm sorry," He frowned, and she decidedly hated the downward tilt, "Thank you, Matt, but I shouldn't be breaking any more rules,"

"Like what?" He asked her cautiously,

"I really want to kiss you," She told him, shrugging. Matt stared at her through his thick-framed glasses, lips pulled into a thoughtful frown, hands gripping the railing behind him. Rey shifted and crossed her arms, "I should let you get back to work,"

"Come downstairs with me," He said to her,

"What?" Rey looked at him again, and her brain supplied the image of a wolf moving for a takedown. She blinked, trying to decide if he was serious or not. His voice came again, wavering, "I want you to come downstairs with me," He told her,

"Into a room, you mean?" He nodded and pushed off from the railing, probably seeing her next question on her face. He rested his hands on her hips again, giving them a playful squeeze as he pressed his lips to her hair, "Because I want to ravish you," He then took a step back, and took in Rey's wide hazel eyes, and the dusting of freckles that darkened when she blushed. Her lips parted and she breathlessly replied, "Okay."

He grabbed Rey's drink and held her hand in the other. Rey tried to ignore the gasps and hollers from the group of women as they passed, Matt led her down the stairs and through a hallway that split the back rooms and the floor where the bar and platform were. Rey tried to focus on her breathing but kept looking from his large hand in hers, over to his tricep and shoulder muscles. The lights making the slight misting of sweat on him glisten like some crazy wet dream.

Rey's mind caught up with her when he opened up a room with a few mirrors and cushioned surfaces. Her hand squeezed his, "Wait, Matt," the exotic dancer turned to face her, his eyes concerned for a moment before he saw her apprehension, "Are you sure about this, with me?"

"What's your name?" He asked her, setting down her drink, but not letting go of her,

"Rey, my name is Rey," She watched as he turned a nob and the lights in the room dimmed to near darkness, she gasped a little when his other hand came up to her neck, his thumb brushing her chin and fingers pressing into her hair. She looked up at him then, wide-eyed, "I'm going to kiss you now, Rey,"

His lips were soft on hers, full and gentle, he tasted of mint and club soda and something distinctly male. A noise fell from her when he tilted his head, slanting his lips on hers, his glasses pressing against her cheek and brow.

Matt pulled away suddenly, and Rey whimpered. He grabbed his glasses and tossed them down where her drink was, his mouth on hers again. His arm slid around her waist, hand sliding up her back, Rey arched into him, kissing him harder, reaching for his sandy blonde hair. Matt groaned into her mouth and slid his tongue over her lips in askance. Their tongue's met halfway and it was Rey's turn to moan. The air was thin and filled with their pants and the wet sound of their kissing, soft huffs of air when Matt bit down on her lip.

Rey tugged at his hair and kissed him hungrily, feeling him pull her closer and lean in to the door, cradling her head with his hand. His lips parted from hers with a pop, moving on to her chin and jaw, sucking and biting at her neck as he tilted her head back. Hips moving of their own accord, Rey pressed back against Matt and felt his already hard member grind against her.

Her fingers reached for the leather straps on his body, intending to remove them when he pulled away. She looked at him questioningly before Matt turned them, twisting her onto her back with her legs parted for him to stand between. She panted and stared up at him, admiring the haze of lust on his face. He leaned down and kissed her breast bone, his hair tickling her face before he moved further down, fingers hooking in her dress.

A gasp of surprise escaped her when his hands met bare skin. Her underwear was pulled down next, a noise of disdain was replaced by a flinch and a squeal. His lips latched on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, moving closer to her heated core. Rey shuddered, her legs resting over his shoulders, dress bunched beneath her breasts as he tasted her. Her fingers found his hair as he cat licked her pussy, "Matt!" She gasped, his fingers gripped her thighs as he lazily licked her lips.

Her hips twitched when he laved against her clit, sucking for a moment and teasing her. One hand let go of her thighs and moved to trace her entrance. Rey moaned at the sensation of his tongue on her, at the way he thrust his tongue at her entrance, seemingly drinking her up. She shivered at the wet squelch of his tongue in her, but arched and moaned when his finger slid into her, "Matt, fuck," She panted and earned a chuckle, he fingered her slowly, adding a second when she stopped trembling around him. He groaned against her when she fluttered, "You're so fucking wet," she fluttered again, and he curled his fingers against a rough patch.

Rey keened, pulling at his hair as she teetered on the edge of bliss, "Matt, _please_," She sobbed. He pumped his fingers into her faster, moving up to her and kissing her softly. Rey moaned at the taste of her on his lips and rocked her hips into his fingers. She broke the kiss and shuddered, his name falling from her lips in a low wail, "Matt-I'm coming!" He hushed her with a rough kiss, devouring her moans, cursing against her lips when her pussy clamped around his fingers.

He slowed his movements when Rey was reduced to trembling and pulled away from her heat much to her chagrin. Rey looked over at him in her post-orgasm haze, and licked the taste of her from her lips. Her body heat up all over again at the sight of his cock, it was larger than she'd ever had, and she wasn't sure if it would be comfortable. The sight of his excitement dripping from the head made her anxious for him, Rey sat up, "Would you like me to-"

"No," He shook his head at her, stroking himself a few times, "Tonight is about you," He ripped open a condom packet before sliding the rubber on.

Matt paused in place for a moment, frowning at the way she tensed up. He looked down at her and the pinched apprehension on her face. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him, his cock resting atop her clit, "Tell me to stop,"

"I promise," She nodded, sliding her palms up his chest, cupping his face in a moment of affection. He watched her a moment longer before seeming satisfied with her answer. He positioned himself at her entrance, watching her face as he pushed forward slowly. Rey's eyes rolled back and lips parted, fingers hooking in the leather straps, a low groan tumbling from her lips. Matt pressed his lips into her knee before looking down between them, "Fuck Rey," He sighed, finally sheathed inside her.

She ground her hips up, "Move, please," She begged. Matt gripped her hips and bucked his hips, thrusting slowly, enjoying her wet heat, and the mess they were making. "You're so fucking tight," He growled, making shallow thrusts into her, skin hitting skin softly. She was going to be the end of him with the way she tightened around him. She moaned his name quietly, and he took it to thrust harder, pounding into her, feeling her legs squeeze around him.

She tightened again all too soon, her nails scraping his chest, her pussy nearly milking his cock. Matt leaned back and watched her pussy clench down on him. He swore and bucked, his thumb finding her clit as he moved off rhythm, "Come for me, Rey," He commanded, and she shuddered and cried out.

"Oh fuck!" She keened, trembling for a moment before tensing,

"Rey!" Matt groaned and snapped his hips to hers, holding her in place while he emptied inside her, shuddering at the wet squeeze of her orgasm.

For a moment, they stayed there, panting and gathering themselves. Rey was the first to recover, her fingers finding his blonde hair, she gave him a genuine smile, dimples in her cheeks. Matt leaned forward and captured her lips once more, earning a groan as his hips pressed harder against her. Slowly he pulled out, marveling at how well she responded to him.

Rey sat up then and found her panties on a nearby cushion while Matt threw away the condom. Her dress was just in place when he finished fixing his leather pants. She caught his gaze before he put on his glasses, "Matt," he blinked at her, "Thank you,"

"No," He moved closer to her, "Thank you," For a moment the room was quiet, and it was just them sharing air. Rey bit her lip in thought and looked at the door, "Would it…" She paused, his hand found hers, "Would it be too hopeful to think I could see you again?" For a moment, Matt was silent, and she didn't look at him for fear of rejection, but then he chuckled,

"You know where to find me,"

"No," Rey insisted, then she turned and looked at him evenly, "I was thinking I could take you to dinner sometime," Her post-coital mind made her confident, or maybe it was the drinks she had that night. Some foolish part of her was hoping that he took her seriously when she asked. He frowned a little at her as if unsure, so she wet her lips, "Maybe you could tell me about some of your other home renovations,"

"Yeah," He seemed to relax at her words, "I'd like that Rey,"

"So it's a date?"

"A little backward," He teased, smirking when she pouted.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?" His eyes found hers in the dim lighting, and she rose up to kiss him softly one more time, savoring his taste in her mind in case this was all some crazy dream. When she pulled away, his dark eyes were swirling again, watching her as she stepped out of the room, following her as she walked down the hall back to her friends.

She didn't see Matt the rest of the night, but when Rose was ready to go, the venue was getting ready to pack up for the early morning. Paige had nudged her and raised a playful eyebrow, but Rey betrayed nothing. When the group made to leave, the bartender called her over, handing her something and telling her she forgot it. Rey stared at her closed hand, and continued until they got in the car. Rose was winding the party to a close and sipping on some water, and Paige had moved closer again, "What's that Rey?"

"It's just something for later," She said,

"Would it have anything to do with our tall, leather-clad dancer?" Rey blushed, but smiled coyly,

"It might," Rey responded, and Paige gave her a slow, easy smile.

"If the universe intervened right?"

"Right."


End file.
